Adventures in Maplestory
by Chaos Rex Regis
Summary: Part of a project I'm working on. The tale of Ken and his friends as they travel throughout Maplestory. Story depicts game as reality where death is a possibility.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Adventures in Maplestory**

The Prologue and Notes

_This tale of adventures takes place in the world of Maplestory. I do not own the game or any of its characters. While this story is based on the game it doesn't mean that it will follow exactly along the original script. There will be the classes, abilities, leveling, and whatnot but I will be adding a few things of my own that aren't found in the game. The quests will be in here as well but most will be treated as if they could only be done by a single person. For this purpose I'm adding the 'Quest Board' to the story to make things simpler. The story is done in a format that it is a reality and not just a game. If someone were to die in the story they would be dead for good. Some characters found in the story are based on actual characters of mine albeit altered to fit the story. If you wish to see your own character included you will need to include his/her name and what world you are from so that I may view them. I will include a list of characters at the end that states their name, class, level, and so on. And now our story will begin where every other maple story has begun: on the island of beginnings, Maple Island…_

* * *

It was Ken's 17th birthday that day but he wasn't happy about it. He was taller than most teens his age were and his white hair and red eyes made him stand out amongst others. The people in the village he lived in had found him as a small boy 10 years of age and decided to take him under his care. No one would take him however so the Chief of the town let him live with his family until he was old enough to live on his own. Now that he was 17 he wouldn't be able to live there anymore as most young men his age began traveling off to distant lands, seeking their individual destinies. But Ken wasn't like that, he enjoyed the simpler life.

He was lying in his bed while he thought about what to do when there was a knock on his door. Grunting, he sat up and asked, "Who is it?"

The door opened and a young girl, no older than 12, stepped in. "Hiyas Ken! Happy Birthday!!" she yelled out as she ran over and tackled him back onto the bed.

"Oooof!" he shouted as she landed headfirst into his stomach. He took a moment to get back his wind before pushing the girl off and said to her, "Jeez, Ellie…do you have to do that to me first thing in the morning?"

Ellie grinned and giggled as she answered him, "Yep! It's a surprise wakeup call!!" Ellie was the cheerful younger daughter of the Chief. She was a prodigy at magic and is eager to leave the village at the earliest possible moment. Her long black hair ran down to knees since no matter how much they cut it, it would simply return the was it was the next morning.

She was still in her pajamas while she sat on Ken's bed and started asking him questions. "So what are you gonna do now that you're an adult? Do you think you'll go off exploring? Can I come with you? It would be so cool! What about my sister, would she-"

"Slow down, Ellie, I just finished waking up. Why don't you go have breakfast or something? And get dressed too, you should do that first" he told her.

"Okies!" she exclaimed and leapt off the bed and ran out of his room.

"She just moves a mile a minute, doesn't she?" he said to himself. He got back up and started to get dressed. His clothes consisted mainly of a variety of red-and-black shirts, pants, coats, and jackets. For whatever reason the Chief's wife, Serenity, made all of his clothes this way. She said something about them 'fitting his image' and Ken didn't feel like he had the right to argue against her. After getting dressed he headed downstairs into the kitchen where Ashley, the Chief's older daughter, was having breakfast. It was her birthday as well that day.

Noticing Ken walk in she greeted him, "Good morning Ken! And happy birthday as well!"

"Happy birthday to you too, Ashley" Ken said as he sat down across from her. Ashley was 17 today, the same age Ken was (supposedly, they don't know his actual birth date so they just celebrated it on the anniversary of the day they found him). She had golden yellow hair that came down to her shoulders and green eyes that the other young men in the village felt entranced by.

"So do you plan on leaving today like you said you would?" asked Ken.

"Yes. Now that I am an adult I can leave the village to explore the lands beyond" she replied.

"Well you're already good with a lance so you don't have to worry about what you'll be doing once you leave. I'm not sure what I'll be doing though."

"Father _did_ say that you should leave once you become an adult, like me."

"Speaking of which, where is he today? And your mother doesn't seem to be here as well."

"Oh, well they had business to attend to today so they already said their goodbyes and best wishes to me before leaving."

"Wait, their daughter's leaving the house and they're not even here to say goodbye?" Ken asked not able to believe his ears.

"That's just the way they are. They even said I could bring Ellie with me. Before you say anything though, I know. I can't believe it either."

"Just how irresponsible can those two be?"

"It's better not to ask, you should know that by now" Ashley told him.

"True, I'd rather _not_ know."

They finished breakfast, got Ellie, gathered up what they needed, and left the village all within an hour. The other villagers saw them off as they left as was customary in their village. There was a teleportation stone that floated in the air located less than a mile down the road. It sat within the crumbling remains of a ruined alter in the middle of the forest and it sent any traveler who placed their hands on it to a place known as Maple Island. Every person who had left the village before came here to reach the island of beginnings and today so would these three.

* * *

While they were walking along the path that led to the stone they talked about what they wanted to do once they finished training at Maple Island. "A Wizard! I wanna be a wizard!" Ellie was shouting out.

"Shouldn't be too hard with your knack for magic, Ellie" Ashley told her.

"What about you, Ashley? What are you planning on doing?" asked Ken.

"I was hoping to become a warrior so that I can one day protect the innocent…" as she answered she began to grow somewhat red in the face. It was embarrassing for her to say her dream out loud.

"That's my big sister for you! True to her heart and a romantic as well!!" Ellie shouted and laughed some.

Ashley's face began to glow red at that point so she tried to change the subject. "W-Well what about you, Ken? Don't you have any plans for what you'll be doing?"

"Hmm? Not really" he said in response.

"Then how about you come with u-" she was cut off by Ellie's loud voice.

"I can see it!! There's the stone just up ahead!! Let's go you guys!" she yelled and ran off over to the stone.

"Hey, wait up!!" shouted Ken as he ran after her. Ashley joined him as they all ran over to the large, floating rock. Ellie was obviously the first to reach it, followed by Ken, and then Ashley. They all stared at it for a few moments until Ellie broke the silence.

"Ready? Let's GO!!" she said slamming her palm onto the stone. Ken and Ashley followed suite but in a calmer manner. As their hands touched the stone they could feel a magical sensation run through their bodies as they were transported away to Maple Island.

* * *

When they finished teleporting from their native island to Maple Island they found themselves in what looked like an orienteering station. They could tell they were inside some type of tree from the walls and floor and in front of them was a gateway that said: Welcome Travelers! On the other side of the gate were a couple of women who greeted them saying, "Welcome to Maple Island's Registration Area! Step this way, please!" They had them walk over to a large, half-dome pillar platform that had a sliding door and was connected to a large computer.

"We will begin registering you now. Please step inside one at a time to receive your rankings and beginner equipment" said one of the two guides.

"Wait, equipment? I don't plan on doing much of anything so no thank you!" said Ken in protest.

"I'm sorry sir, but regulations state that we record every traveler who arrives here and present them with proper armor and weapons for the journey ahead" said the other guide.

"Don't worry, even if you are presented with equipment you do not have an obligation to fight the creatures and monsters that exist in the world. Please cooperate with us and we'll be finished sooner."

"C'mon Ken, it'll be fun!!" shouted Ellie.

"Then you go first!" shouted Ken in response.

"Okies!!" she shouted as she dashed over to the cylinder platform while the door slid shut behind her.

"Please stand in the yellow circle" said an automated voice.

"Cool!!" exclaimed Ellie excitedly as she followed the voice's command. Once inside the circle the sound of machinery could be heard and the platform lit up. A scanner on the outside of the tube began to run down then up again as it scanned Ellie as three-dimensional scanners popped up and proceeded to capture her image and other information. The computer next to the platform showed all the information it was gathering before the process ended and the door on the tube slid open.

"Please exit and gather your new equipment in the room to the left of the platform" said the automated voice.

Ellie ran over excitedly to a large metal door in the wall beside the platform that opened as she approached it. "What do I get?!" she wondered aloud. She dashed inside and the door closed behind her as a readout on the screen above them started to display her information:

Ellie Royal, age 12. Health Points 112, Magic Points 1500, Strength 4, Intelligence 450, Luck 22, Dexterity 15. Total average level for Beginner Class: 10. Rank: A++. Suggested class: Mage.

While Ken and Ashley were reading Ellie's stats she came back out of the room dressed in a tan robe with a tattered wizard's hat and holding a small wand in her hands. "How do I look?" she asked them.

"You look pretty good Ellie!" said Ashley.

"Definitely the wizard type" added Ken.

"Yays! I get to be a wizard!" she exclaimed.

"Congratulations Miss! You will make a fine wizard in the future" said one of the guides.

"Say, what do these numbers mean?" asked Ken indicating at the screen.

"Allow me to explain" said a man's voice from within the shadows. A rather dashing-looking guide stepped out and began his explanation. "Health Points refer to the amount of stamina you have based on scale of 100 being a normal person's stamina count. The more you have the longer you can fight and the more damage you can take."

"Magic Points, also known as 'mana,' is the amount of 'magical' energy you have accumulated inside your body. Mages normally have high amounts of it as all of their attacks depend upon it, but other classes use it to enhance themselves and their attacks as well."

"Who is this guy?" asked Ken.

Ignoring his question the man continued. "Strength is what it is: strength. It's used primarily in close quarters combat, mainly by warriors but a couple other classes use it as well. Intelligence measures the magnitude of one's magical attacks. Usable only by Mages, and might I say young miss that you have one of the highest scorings in that field that I have seen in ages. You'll be a great mage guaranteed!"

"Thanks strange mister!" shouted Ellie in return.

"Can you tell us who you are now?" asked Ken.

"Luck," he started once again ignoring Ken's question, "Is a measure of how 'lucky' one is. Travelers with high numbers in luck often become rouges, not in name but in class. There are two types of rogues: Assassins and Bandits. Assassin's rely heavily on luck and skill while Bandits lean towards Luck and Strength. Mages also depend on Luck to help them learn new spells and attributes of new equipment."

"Finally, Dexterity is a measure of how 'skillful' one is. The dexterous one is the more agile, accurate, and skillful one is. Archers depend on it the most followed by warriors and Rogues. To Archers the more Dexterity means the more accurate their shot is and the more often that they can hit an enemies' weak spot."

"…So who are you?" asked Ken once more.

"What's that? Want to know what the level means? Ok, I'll tell yo-"

"TELL US YOU'RE NAME!!" shouted Ken.

"Oh riiiiiiiight…my name. Yes, I am Robert, the guide of stats, levels, and classes. Now as I was saying…"

"…Sigh…" sighed Ken.

"…The level tells you how you're doing compared to the average of all the other travelers. They are divided into classes and once you reach a certain level in one class you can advance to the next. For example: Miss Ellie's level is 'Beginner Level 10' which is the maximum level that the Beginner class can achieve. She now has the option to advance her class to that of which she chooses, so long as she's met the requirements."

"Requirements? Does that mean I can't be a mage yet?" asked Ellie.

"No need to fear Miss Ellie, for you have met and _exceeded_ the requirements and then some! You can become a Mage by talking to the one known as Gwendel The Really Old in Ellina. But I'll tell you more about that later. Shall we have the next person step onto the platform?"

"I'll go" said Ashly and headed over to the platform. Once inside it repeated the same process as it did earlier and soon Ashley was getting her new equipment as her stats were displayed on the screen above.

Ashly Royal, age 17. Health Points 1132, Magic Points 123, Strength 98, Intelligence 5, Luck 52, Dexterity 60. Total Average Level For Beginner Class: 10 Rank A+. Suggested class: Warrior.

Ashley stepped out of the room wearing a soldier's basic armor and carried a simple-looking spear in her right hand.

"Looking good, Ashley" said Ken.

"Yay, sis is a warrior!!" shouted Ellie.

"You have the traits of a warrior Miss Ashley!" said Robert the Stats guide.

"Ok it's your turn sir" said a guide.

"Alright, fine, might as well get this over with…" said Ken as he walked onto the platform. There was the usually sound of machinery and everything was going normally when smoke suddenly started to fill the tube as an automated voiced repeated aloud, "Error, malfunction!"

"Ken!" shouted Ashley, worried for him.

"Ken?! What are you doing?!" asked Ellie in a panicky voice.

All three guides were trying to shut down the machine without success until a ding rang out and the automated voice stated, "Scan complete" and the doors slid open. Ken's figure could be made out amongst the smoke and the sound of him coughing could be heard as he stepped out.

"Ken! Are you alright?!" asked Ashley

"I'm fine, I just-"

"Whoa! Ken, what is _that_?!" shouted Ellie.

"Huh?" Once the smoke had cleared Ken's outfit became visible. He was no longer wearing the clothes he had entered in the platform with but instead had on a long black trench coat made of leather with a hood that covered most if his hair. On his hands were a pair of white gloves and he was holding what looked like a lantern that was shaped like a question mark and instead of a light there was a jack-o-lantern.

Ken looked at what he was wearing and what he was holding and let out a gasp of shock. "W-What the-…Why am I dressed like this?!" he asked before looking at what he was holding, "And what am I holding?!" he exclaimed. Suddenly two black wings grew out from his back and spread themselves out before coming to a resting position.

"Did I just…grow wings?" asked Ken doubtfully.

There was silence in the room as the monitor displayed his stats. Ken (No Registered Last Name), age 17(?). Heath Points ???, Magic Points ???, Strength ???, Intelligence ???, Luck ???, Dexterity ???. Total Average Level Beginner: ∞ Rank: SS. Suggested Class: Hero.

Everyone looked at the monitor with disbelief. Especially Ken. "This…is just some type of error, right?" he asked hopefully.

* * *

End of chapter one. I'll be busy with a large number of stories soon so if you want me to update this one more often either comment, vote, or view it alot. Part of a project I'm working on, see my profile for details.


	2. Moving Right Along

**Moving Right Along

* * *

**

*Note: As one person pointed out to me in the last chapter there is indeed an "Hero" class already established. Therefore I have changed the title from "Hero" to "Chaos Warrior." Thank you for your patience*

* * *

"I'm not sure of what to say" said Robert. "We can't do much about it now that you're already registered, so I guess you can be on your way."

"That's it? You can't tell me anything about what just happened?!" shouted Ken.

Robert thought for a moment. "We'll contact headquarters and tell them about this but don't expect an answer for a long while. I'll contact you again if we get more information."

With that they were made to leave so that they could examine the machines for any damage and check their working conditions. Exiting the registration room, they found themselves inside another room, much larger than the first. It was mostly empty with white panels covering the walls and ceiling. There were three doors in the room; the one they entered in from, one across on the wall facing them, and another to their left that apparently led to some sort of control booth.

"Where are we now?" asked Ken. As if on cue, the door leading to the booth slid open and out stepped a woman who was dressed the same as the guides earlier were. She walked over to them and greeted them.

"Welcome to the training room! My name is Alice. Here we check your compatibility with your new equipment and allow you to adjust to them. Would one of you like to go first?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I would!" shouted Ellie excitedly as she hopped up and down.

"All right then, if you two would follow me" she beckoned to Ken and Ashly who followed her as she walked towards the booth. They went inside and the door slid shut. Alice walked over to a microphone and gave Ellie instructions that were broadcast into the training room.

"Please stand inside the yellow square and we can begin" she told her. Ellie walked over to the yellow square on the ground in front of her and waited for further instructions.

"This will be the magicians' training course. We will start off by checking your equipment to make sure they work properly. A target will appear in front of you, and I want you to destroy it using basic magic" instructed Alice. "Here it comes now."

A small, red, circular target popped out of the ground about 5 feet away from Ellie. It floated in the air, waiting to be destroyed. Ellie concentrated her magic into the small, wooden wand that she held in her hands, and then thrust it forward, launching a small, blue ball of magical energy at the target. They collided and burst, destroying the target, and making purple.

"I did it!" shouted Ellie.

"Very good, now please attack the next target using 'Magic Claws' to destroy it" instructed Alice.

Another target popped up in front of her, but instead of being red it was blue. Ellie attacked it with and swing of her wand and two pairs of 3, blue, magical lines slashed across the target, which broke apart upon the second strike.

"Good job, we will now move on to the real thing. Several targets will appear and you must destroy them within the time limit. Red targets are to be hit with the basic bolt while blue targets require magic claw to destroy. Once the timer runs out you will be graded according to your performance. The timer will begin in ten seconds and you have 5 minutes to destroy the targets" instructed Alice. A timer appeared in the air before Ellie and started counting down. Upon reaching zero a loud beep sounded out and several targets came out of the wall, floor, and ceiling.

Ellie started casting magic at the targets according to their color. She flawlessly destroyed every target and once the five minutes were up a buzzer sounded and confetti started falling from the ceiling. An automated voice sounded out "Perfect score! A new record!"

"Congratulations, Ellie! You're the first person to ever make a perfect score on the first attempt!" said Alice.

"Nice job, Ellie!" shouted Ashly from the booth.

"Not bad" said Ken.

"All right, I'm numbah one!" exclaimed Ellie excitedly.

"It's time for the next person to try out their equipment, so please exit the training hall" Alice told Ellie.

"O-k~" said Ellie as she walked off the yellow square and walked into the booth.

"I'll go next" said Ashly, exiting the booth and walking onto the yellow square.

"Alright then, I'll be conducting the warrior test. Just like the magician's test you must destroy targets using a skill according to the target's color. There are three target types in this test: Red, Blue, and Green. Red targets can only be destroyed by Power Strike, Blue targets appear three at a time and are destroyed by Slash Blast, and Green targets are destroyed by a regular attack. You will have five minutes, starting once the bell rings. Are you ready?"

Ashly nodded and the bell rang. She moved quickly and destroyed each target according to its color as the author grew increasingly bored of typing the same thing over and over again. Once the five minutes were over the buzzer rang and the test ended. Just as with Ellie, confetti started to rain from the ceiling. "Perfect Score! A New Record!" stated an automated voice.

"Amazing! Two new records in one day and by two sisters! This is a historic day for us!" stated Alice.

"T-Thank you" said Ashly, her face flushed.

"Way to go, sis!" shouted Ellie.

Ashly walked back to the booth where upon entering she looked over at Ken who looked back at her. "Nice job, Ashly" he said with a smile. Ashly merely nodded and looked away somewhat embarrassed from Ken's nice comment.

"I would ask you to walk onto the square as well sir, but I'm afraid we don't have any calibration program suited for your class" Alice explained.

"Eh? Then what am I supposed to do with this?" Ken asked holding up the large sword. To everyone's surprise a voice suddenly came out of it.

"You don't need any calibratin' boy! Trust me, we'll get along just fine!" it said. After a brief silence Ken spoke, "Did…my sword just talk?"

"'Course I can talk! You think the Ancients would just leave you hanging with no one to instruct you?"

Ken dropped the sword and did a facepalm. "This is dream. This HAS to be a dream. I'm going to wake up any second now and have a good laugh at this dream I had."

"HEY!! Don't just drop me like that!! Now pick me back up and put me on your back again so we can get out of here!" the sword demanded.

Ken caved in and did as the sword told him to. "Fine!! Whatever, it's not like today can get any weirder!" Ken shouted.

"You know you shouldn't say that, Ken! It'll only jinx you if you do!" said Ellie.

Ken sighed and muttered, "Let's just get out of here, please." They said goodbye to Alice and exited the room where they found themselves at a warping stone. Next to the stone was another instructor.

"Hello there! Congratulations on passing registration and calibration. This stone will take you to Victoria island where your adventure awaits you!" the instructor told them. Wasting no time at all, the three of them touched the stone and disappeared.

* * *

To be continued in chapter 3…


End file.
